


with you to hold

by ofsaturn



Category: VIXX
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, everything i write is usually in lapslock as a heads up i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsaturn/pseuds/ofsaturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which hakyeon carries christmas in his veins, so hongbin makes him glow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with you to hold

**Author's Note:**

> shamelessly cheesy christmas nbin for kristen! merry christmas everyone ♡

the holidays were never big for hongbin. besides christmas specials, hot chocolate, and the occasional rush of familial gatherings, christmas usually slipped by quietly. he politely declined the party invitations, laughed off the jabs sanghyuk made at him for never going out, became familiar with the tv listings and movie marathons at his selection. christmas was a time hongbin liked to spend alone, unfazed by the growing need for love that seemed to come along with the holidays for his friends.

that was, of course, until he met hakyeon.

hakyeon wasn’t exactly a big fan of christmas itself, but to spend a holiday with anything less than the sort of cheer hongbin shied away from was just the sort of thing hakyeon refused to do. come december 1st, hakyeon was entirely made up of mittens and christmas tunes, all scarves and hot cocoa. hongbin was still struggling with the concept of spending his first christmas with a significant other, let alone someone who actually wanted to take part in all the festivities that came along with it.

perched against the end of the sofa, hongbin calculated his chances of escape. watching as hakyeon fussed with the growing pile of candy canes tangled in string lights and tinsel as he tugged them from the box he brought over from his place, he came to the conclusion that his chances were slim to none.

“i can’t believe you didn’t get a tree,” hakyeon tossed back in his direction, fingers caught amidst a particularly dense knot of cords. hongbin shrugged, arms crossed over his chest as his eyes ran over hakyeon’s back absently.

“i didn’t think i’d need one,” he mumbled in return, softly clearing his throat at the end. hakyeon huffed and tossed the cord to the side, trading knots for the box of decorations that even hongbin was hesitant to sift through.

hongbin slid from his spot at the sofa and plopped beside hakyeon, resuming the attempt to detangle. the floor around them was littered with ornaments and clay gingerbread men, two red stockings with their names on them and shreds of red and gold tinsel, ripped in all of hakyeon’s impatient tugging. he smiled a little at the sight, because despite the hassle he was spending it with someone he loved and that was more than enough to warm him up. even if it meant a mess all over his new rug.

“we could just leave this for later, hyung,” hongbin said, glancing at hakyeon as he spoke.

“but it hardly feels like christmas in here. it’s sad,” hakyeon turned towards him and whined in response, giving hongbin his best pout. hongbin rolled his eyes.

“fine, let’s improvise.”

taking the cord in his hands, he shuffled closer to hakyeon on his knees. hakyeon blinked at him with an amused twist to his lips but kept quiet as hongbin began wrapping the string of lights around his head and shoulders, down around hakyeon’s arms and torso, back up again until he was seemingly satisfied. he let the excess sit in hakyeon’s lap as he grabbed a few ornaments from behind him, hanging them from various spots and finally from the tops of hakyeon’s ears. hakyeon wrinkled his nose as hongbin fiddled with his ears, a smile tugging at the corners of mouth.

“you’ll be the tree for now,” hongbin said like it was the most logical thing in the world, scooting away to plug the lights into the nearest outlet. hakyeon snorted, sitting as still as he could manage so as to not drop the ornaments dangling from his ears.

“i’m going to catch on fire, you know.”

“christmas lights don’t just combust.”

hongbin was all dimples and mirth, kneeling in front of his make-shift hakyeon shaped tree, and although it was a bit silly looking, the tiny glowing lights against hakyeon’s skin made him look like he was made of stars. hakyeon shifted, and one of the ornaments dropped into his lap as he fumbled to catch it. hongbin furrowed his brow and clicked his tongue in disapproval.

“you’re not a very good tree. you move too much.”

“that’s because this idea is flawed, a human can’t be a tree,” hakyeon mumbled grumpily and abandoned all attempts at staying still as he shifted in his spot to lay down, head settling in hongbin’s lap.

hongbin watched him for a moment, running his fingers through the strands of hakyeon’s hair, gold turned white in splashes by the array of lights through out it. hakyeon turned a bit, meeting hongbin’s gaze, eyes searching.

“are you happy that i came over?” he asked, voice low and confident, like he knew the answer to his question but wanted to hear it anyway. hongbin pursed his lips, eyes curled with mischief.

“eh, i guess.”

“you guess? what’s that supposed to mean–” hakyeon started but hongbin was too fast, leaning down to press their lips together. he could feel hakyeon’s fingers press into the back of his neck, all warmth and welcome. hakyeon’s lips were sweet, strawberry flavored lip balm.

kissing hakyeon was kissing sunlight, gold embers pressed into being beneath his fingertips. he’d never spent christmas like this before, but he was already getting used to the idea of spending it doing just as he was, with hakyeon beneath his touch and the rest of the world absent to his senses. hongbin broke the kiss and sat back, amused as hakyeon hummed in contentment.

“you have your answer then,” hongbin mumbled, eyeing hakyeon steadily, warmth flooding his cheeks.

“wait, tell me again, i didn’t quite catch you the first time. ”

with a snort, hongbin shoved hakyeon from his lap.


End file.
